


Самые счастливые

by KisVani



Category: Lexx
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зев снится то, как она и Кай будут счастливы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самые счастливые

Она видела это во сне, наверное, сотню раз. Каждый раз в новых декорациях: то дом на берегу моря, то квартира в шумном мегаполисе, то собственная космическая станция, то роскошный дворец, то лесная чаща и домик на дереве... но раз за разом один сюжет. Она и Кай вдвоем.  
И он не мертв, а жив. Смотрит на нее со своей чудесной, мягкой и солнечной (Зев уверена, что она у него именно такая) улыбкой, приносит с охоты дичь или рассказывает о государственных делах, или показывает свою новую картину... протягивает руки к Зев и говорит, как любит ее и как она для него важна. А потом они целуются в лучах заката, падающего сквозь стрельчатые окна или на фоне метели, или среди высоких деревьев с благоухающими плодами. И это самый лучший поцелуй на свете, такой, который почт может заменить все остальное, но не заменяет... и близость их подобна грозе или урагану, но столь теплому и мягкому, что даже самая лучшая перина позавидует.  
Дни тянутся бесконечно, каждый из них – лучше предыдущего.  
И никто в целом мире не может разлучить их. Никогда. Даже смерть.

Зев просыпается и жалеет, что не может спать вечно. Она слушает болтовню 790 на тему своей привлекательности в целом и каждой из частей своего тела в частности. Переругивается со Стенли, который доказывает, что его отравляет спермотоксикоз и он вот-вот умрет, если она, Зев, не согласится... конечно, она не согласится. Вместо этого значительно лучше пойти к Каю и рассказать о своем сне ему.

— ...и потом мы пошли по кромке прибоя, держась за руки. Хотелось бы, чтоб это случилось на самом деле, – заканчивает рассказ Зев.  
— Как только мы окажемся у планеты, где будет море, я погуляю с тобой, – отвечает ей Кай.  
Она качает головой.  
— Я не знаю, даст ли это что-то.  
Он смотрит на нее, как всегда, без эмоций.  
— Спой со мной, Кай.  
— Хорошо.

А ночью ей снова приснится сон о них вдвоем. На этот раз они будут простыми фермерами. Самыми счастливыми фермерами во Вселенной Света.


End file.
